regularshowfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Mordecai
Mordecai este unul dintre principalii protagoniști din Un show obișnuit, pe lângă cel mai bun prieten al lui, Rigby. Mordecai este o gaiță albastră în vârstă de 23 de ani. Și-a făcut neoficial debutul în scurtmetrajul „2 in the AM PM” drept un casier, care se transformă apoi într-un personaj asemănător lui Mordecai, și care are o borsetă. Prima apariție oficială a făcut-o în episodul pilot. În engleză, Mordecai este narat de creatorul serialului, J.G. Quintel, iar în română de Marius Drăguș in episoadele 1-176, Cristian Neacsu in episoadele 177-prezent. Aspect Mordecai este o gaiță albastră antropomorfă de aproximativ 1,90 m întălțime. El prezintă un cioc negru cu dinți, un piept de culoare albastru deschis, precum și dungi negre pe penele de la coadă și pe degete. Pe brațele, respectiv aripile lui, prezintă două dungi albe. Penele albe ale lui Mordecai variază în desen, uneori fiind de un alb pur, alteori fiind de un albastru șters. În episodul pilot și în câteva scene din „Prima zi”, fruntea lui are mai multe pene albe. În episodul „Don”, când avea cinci sau șase ani, avea dinți ieșiți în afară și nu avea dungi negre pe degete sau pe penele de la coadă. Partea din spate a capului este neagră iar penele albastre de pe cap sunt aranjate sau au crescut astfel. Are picioare lungi dungate de culoare gri închis, cu câte două degete. Personalitate Mordecai este manierat și lipsit de griji. Ca și Rigby, nu poartă haine, se joacă jocuri video, cântă la karaoke și bea cantități mari de cafea și suc. Dintre acest duo de personaje principale, Mordecai arată mai multă răbdare, responsabilitate și inteligență decât Rigby. Deși aproape orice problemă cauzată de duo este din vina lui Rigby, Mordecai cauzează și el unele probleme, deși nu au legătură cu locul de muncă. Un exemplu este în episodul „The Unicorns Have Got to Go” când Mordecai încearcă să o atragă pe Margaret cu DudeTime, dar atrage defapt un grup de unicorni nemanierați, leneși și iresponsabili care provoacă haos. Mordecai ține piept leneviei și imaturității lui Rigby, odată chiar completându-i cererea locului de muncă pentru că Rigby a spus că este „plictisitor”. Mordecai tinde să fie mai sociabil și prietenos decât Rigby, și are prietenii mult mai destinse cu alții. Deși evident Mordecai urăște munca, se străduiește să-și păstreze o reputație bună, odată fiind pe punctul de a-și pierde viața doar ca să nu fie luat ca și un trântor, și chiar garantând odată muncă suplimentară pentru a-și plăti biletele de concert. Cel mai evident neajuns al lui Mordecai este inabilitatea lui de a-și pune în practică interesele în dragoste nefiind capabil să-și spună sentimentele. Când este prin preajma fetei de care îi place, Margaret, se bâlbâie sau își pierde concentrarea des. Totuși, inventează adesea scuze pentru a merge la Cafenea doar ca să o vadă. Este o persoană serioasă și vrea ca oamenii să facă lucrurile corect. A fost dovedit și că îi place să spună „frate” și „oooooooh” împreună cu Rigby. Abilități/Obiceiuri Mordecai a arătat o varietate largă de abilități și obiceiuri—atât bune cât și rele—pe parcursul seriei. *'Calitate de lider' - Mordecai este un bun conducător, așa cum a arătat în numeroase episoade, precum „Ieșirea 9B”. *'Maestru la jocuri video' - Mordecai este un expert la jocuri video. De fiecare dată când Mordecai și Rigby se confruntă, Mordecai câștigă în fața lui (excepție fiind în episodul „E timpul” datorită lăudăroșeniei lui Rigby, care urma să iasă cu Margaret, „Jinx”, și „E bine să fii blond” când Rigby trișează și decuplează controller-ul lui Mordecai). Mordecai este întotdeauna jucătorul 1, excepție fiind în episodul „Lovituri fatale”. *'Educat '- Mordecai este atât la figurat cât și la propriu mai deștept decât Rigby în orice fel posibil. A menționat atât că are o diplomă de liceu, pe care Rigby nu o deține (fapt menționat în episodul „Estem mai deștept”), dar și o educație de colegiu (totuși în „Fool Me Twice”, Rigby a spus că Mordecai nu l-a absolvit niciodată, poate fi totuși o minciună). Totuși, a fost depășit de Rigby după ce a băut „Rig-sucul”. *'Mincinos priceput' - În „Brânză topită de lux ”, Mordecai își arată aptitudinile la mințit. S-a confruntat cu Rigby la capitolul cine minte mai bine, și a câștigat în final. *'Se pricepe la priviri - '''Mordecai poate să reziste câteva ore la un concurs de priviri. A procedat așa împotriva lui „Ochișor” în episodul cu același nume și a câștigat, chiar dacă nu a mai putut clipi după concurs și a fost dus la spital. *'Doarme foarte mult''' - Pe parcursul serialului, Mordecai a arătat că îi place să doarmă, adormind foarte des. Rigby trebuie să-l scuture de multe ori pentru a-l trezi (exemple, „Sal'tare jupâne”, „E cântecul meu” și „Wrestling atât de adevărat”). *'Cântăreț la chitară' - În „E cântecul meu”, se pare că se pricepe foarte bine să cânte la chitară, spre deosebire de „Mordecai și The Rigbys”, unde nici el, nici Rigby nu par a ști să cânte la instrument. *'Putere dezvoltată' - Aceasta pare a varia de la episod la episod, totuși el este mult mai puternic decât Rigby; asta se poate observa într-un joc de Lovitura. Totuși, deși nu este la nivelul lui Skips sau al Musculosului, sunt câteva dovezi care confirmă că Mordecai posedă o putere peste cea obișnuită, având ocazii să spargă ușa („Aranjează scaunele”). De fapt, este atât de puternic încât poate rupe dintr-o lovitură o mătură și poate rupe cu ușurință un tricou, așa cum a arătat în „Mordecai și The Rigbys”. Totuși, cea mai impresionantă și mai recentă dovadă, este când l-a trântit pe Ursul Morții într-o altă cameră, spărgând peretele în episodul cu același nume. *'Băutor de cafea' - Mordecai este des văzut bând cafea, chiar mai des ca și Rigby. În „Tort gratis”, episodul începe cu Mordecai care bea o jumătate de ceașcă mare de cafea. În „Mordecai și The Rigbys”, Mordecai apare cu o ceașcă de cafea în mână când Rigby intră în cafenea. *'Discursuri' - Mordecai tinde să convingă oameni când vorbește deschis sau face discursuri, ex. „Don”, când Mordecai îl convinge pe Rigby să-și restabilească relația cu fratele său; „Revoltă împotriva televizorului”, când Mordecai îi spune Musculosului și Fantomei Bate Palma să-l ajute să-l învingă pe Baros ; în „Musculoasa” când vorbește cu Starla, înnebunind-o fără intenție; și în „Mordecai și The Rigbys”, când Mordecai spune publicului cum a fost atras să facă playback. Un alt exemplu ar fi cum a încercat Mordecai să o calmeze pe CJ în „Da băiete, da”. I-a făcut și un discurs de protest lui Margaret când a fost blocat la Centrul de Control al Căsuței Vocale din „Apel din greșeală”, implorându-i să nu asculte mesajul care conținea cântecul lui Mordecai despre cum ar fi dacă ar fi împreună pentru totdeauna. Totuși, nu a funcționat. A mai făcut un discurs grozav și în „Ieșirea 9B ”, pe care Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. l-a numit înduioșător. În „Scutecul”, i-a explicat lui Margaret de pariu, admițând că o place. *'Omenos' - Mordecai posedă trăsături sociale pe care un Rigby imatur nu le are. Mordecai are relații bune cu prietenii lui, și niciodată nu a avut sentimente jignitoare la adresa lor. El încearcă să rezolve întotdeauna neînțelegerile. A admis și un anumit secret pentru a-și salva viața. Singurul moment major în care nu a fost omenos a fost în „E timpul”, când l-a împins pe Rigby de pe un cuptor cu microunde, omorându-l. Deși a fost plin de ură, a regretat imediat ce a făcut. *'Sincer' - Mordecai nu e doar priceput la minciuni, spre deosebire de Rigby, ci și foarte sincer. De exemplu, in „Puterea”, Mordecai a spus imediat ce a pățit Skips chiar și înainte să-l fi întrebat Benson. *'Muzician' - Mordecai a avut câteva ocazii în care a cântat foarte bine. În „Mordecai și The Rigbys”, „Filmarea de la karaoke” și „Apel din greșeală” cântă foarte frumos și clar, deși tinde să fie fals. Apoi, se pare că ar fi știut un cântec, Explozia creierului, pe care Rigby nu l-a știut în „E cântecul meu”. Apoi, el a ascultat un cântec pe replay timp de cinci zile în „Da băiete, da”. *'Trântor' - Mordecai și Rigby au amândoi o înclinație către chiulul de la muncă. Benson le strigă apoi să termine cu chiulul. O astfel de scenă poate fi văzută în aproape fiecare episod. *'Luptător priceput' - Mordecai se pricepe să se bată cu alți, după cum se vede în numeroase episoade. Exemple sunt Musculosul și Fantoma Bate Palma în „Bufnița nopții”, Chad și Jeremy în „Înlocuit”, Carrey O'Key și Carl în „Filmarea de la Karaoke” și oamenii de la „Restaurantul de familie” din „Scos din uz”. Este și priceput la arta marțială Kwon Do Mortal și poate face numeroase mișcări când poartă îmbrăcămintea necesară. *'Înotător rău' - În „Întâlnește-ți creatorul” când hot dogii îi pun pe Skips, Tataie, Benson și pe Mordecai la marinat, pur și simplu el se îneca. Asta s-ar putea să nu fie adevărat, dat fiind faptul că era sos și nu apă el aratand ca stie sa anoate cand a facut concurs de ghiulele cu tatal lui margret * *'Animal de petrecere' - În „Petrecărețul Pete”, „Ne vedem acolo”, și în alte episoade, se vede că lui Mordecai îi place să petreacă. *'Salubrizare' - Deși îi place să petreacă, este bun la curățat după petreceri foarte mari. Se poate observa asta în „Înlocuit”, „Apel din greșeală”, „Petrecărețul Pete”, etc. *'Sforăit' - Se poate observa în „Sal'tare jupâne” că sforăie când doarme. *'Atractiv' - Deși îi place de Margaret, el i-a atras atenția Starlei în „Musculoasa”, lui CJ și altor 12 fete din ”Da băiete, da”, posibil Ladonna din „Accesul interzis”. O femeie din „Scutecul” îi dă lui Mordecai numărul ei de telefon în timp ce el își exersa sărutul. *'Rapper priceput'- Împreună cu Rigby, în ocazii precum „Înfruntarea” și „Petrecărețul Pete” arată ca pot să fie un rapper bun. Au încercat să-l învețe și pe Tataie cum să facă rap pentru a-l pregăti de bătălia rap împotriva celor de la TrupaTrupa. *'Dansator priceput' - După cum se poate vedea în „Ce bine că e marți”, Mordecai este un dansator priceput. Relații Rigby Rigby este cel mai bun prieten al lui Mordecai (și sursa lui de nemulțumiri) încă din copilărie. Cei doi sunt aproape inseparabili, găsind întotdeauna căi de a-și ierta orice pauză din prietenia lor. Mordecai este cel înalt, responsabil și manierat, în timp ce Rigby este cel scund, imatur și energic în duo. Ei lucrează în parc împreună, Benson fiind șeful lor. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Fiecare episod difuzat se termină cu cei doi aflați singuri în prim plan. Mordecai îl lovește întotdeauna pe Rigby și îi spune „''Mai taci, omule!” când se enervează pe el. Margaret Margaret este iubirea lui Mordecai, iar relația lor s-a îmbunătățit din Sezoanele 1 și 2. În episodul „Sa o ducem pe Margaret”, Margaret spune că Mordecai este întotdeauna prezent pentru ea, atunci când are nevoie, lucru pe care nu-l poate spune și despre alții pe care îi cunoaște. La sfârșitul episodului, ea îl sărută înainte să se îmbarce în avion. În „Meteor Moves”, Mordecai este trimis în „zona prieteniei” după ce nu a reușit de atâtea ori să o sărute pe Margaret din pricina distrugerii relației lor. La sfârșit, după ce au fost foarte presați, cei doi se sărută în timpul ploii de meteoriți. La sfârșit, cei doi se țin de mână și este o mare posibilitate să devină un cuplu. Benson Benson este șeful lui Mordecai în Parc. Chiar dacă strigă la Mordecai și Rigby foarte mult, se pare că Benson nu se enervează pe Mordecai din vina lui. Benson recunoaște mai marele simț al responsabilității și al controlului de sine al lui Mordecai, lucruri pe care Rigby nu le are. Benson îl tratează pe Mordecai cu același nivel de respect ca și pe ceilalți angajați. Un bun exemplu se găsește în „Deliciouă”, Mordecai îl pocnește pe Benson în față după ce a dat vina pe el pentru coma lui Rigby. În loc să se enerveze, îl întreabă pe Mordecai care a fost problema lui. Mai târziu, Mordecai își cere scuze lui Benson pentru ce a făcut și îi spune apoi că este un bun prieten. În „Sa o ducem pe Margaret”, Benson îi împrumută lui Mordecai mașina ca să o ducă pe Margaret la aeroport. Eileen Mordecai știe că la Eileen îi place de Rigby și spune că ar fi un „cuplu drăguț” în „Fă-mi un serviciu”. Îi place să și glumească în legătură cu asta, enervându-l pe Rigby. Mordecai îi arată prietenia lui Eileen rugând-o pe Margaret să meargă într-un camping cu Rigby pentru ca Mordecai și Margaret să fie foarte apropiați în „Îmi place cu cortul”. Mordecai are o legătură cu Eileen, arătată prin faptul că a salvat-o de Ursul Morții în episodul cu același nume. Skips Mordecai respectă abilitatea lui Skips de a rezolva orice problemă pe care o fac el și Rigby. Sunt prieteni buni. În „Skips contra tehnologiei”, Mordecai și Rigby îi printează un bilețel pe care scrie „ai fost un ajutor grozav!” Adesea, Mordecai se bazează pe Skips să rezolve problemele. Mordecai și Skips au jucat odată împreună jocuri video, fără Rigby. Tataie Mordecai este un prieten foarte bun cu Tataie. Când sunt văzuți împreună, se înțeleg fără probleme. Împreună cu Rigby, îl ajută întotdeauna pe Tataie. În „Amețit”, încearcă să-l ajute să scape de trac, iar în „Înfruntarea”, îl ajută să câștige împotriva TrupaTrupei care l-a făcut pe Tataie un fraier. Musculosul și Fantoma Bate Palma Mordecai îi apreciază pe Musculos și pe Fantoma Bate Palma uneori, dar nu le aprobă personalitatea, mai ales glumele cu „mama mea”, odată corectându-l, dar Mordecai a avut odată de-a face cu ruda lui Musculosul, John Sorrenstein. În Sezonul 3, devin mai drăguți unul cu celălalt, ajutându-se reciproc. În episodul „Seara băieților”, Mordecai, Rigby, Musculosul și Bate Palma se întâlnesc unul cu celălalt ca băieții și comandă suc, pizza, etc. Mordecai și ceilalți angajați masculini din parc (cu excepția lui Benson) îl ajută pe Musculosul în Cel mai lung weekend, când trebuie să-l păzească ca să nu se întâlnească cu Starla, și ca să nu se despartă de ea după ce au văzut un film numit „Cel mai lung weekend”. Thomas Mordecai pare să se înțeleagă bine cu Thomas, mai ales în episodul „Starter Pack”. El și cu Rigby îl întâmpină prietenos și își fac griji când Musculosul îl fărsuiește fără oprire, asta cauzând ca duo-ul să meargă la Skips și Benson pentru a-l opri. El și cu Rigby se întristează când Thomas pare a fi omorât de Musculos, când acesta a aruncat cu o cabană în mașina lui, dar tristețea se transformă în enervare, când se pare că a fost doar o glumă a lui și a lui Thomas. Din fericire, nu a ținut mult. În „Cel mai lung weekend” îl roagă să aibă grijă de Musculos cât era nebun după Starla. Familie Unchiul Steve Unchiul Steve este unchiul lui Mordecai după cum s-a putut vedea în „Terror Tales of the Park II” la povestea Payback. Chiar dacă Steve este un chiulitor fără prea mulți bani (ca și Rigby), Mordecai pare a-i păsa de el și după ce moare. Conținut legat de Mordecai *Patul lui Mordecai *Amintirile lui Mordecai („Ștergerea amintirii”) *Îmbrăcămintea lui Mordecai *Telefonul lui Mordecai („Apel din greșeală”) *Ceasul cu alarmă al lui Mordecai *Hainele super ale lui Mordecai („Super bicle”) *Mordo-shake-uri („Sărut rău”) Curiozități *A fost primul personaj care a vorbit în Episodul pilot, fiind astfel primul personaj din istoria ''Un show obișnuit care a vorbit. *Mordecai diferă prin unele trăsături de păsările obișnuite. Defapt, faptul că arată ca o pasăre este singurul lucru pe care îl are în comun cu gaița albastră (și faptul că este albastru). În „Înfruntarea”, Alpha-Dog l-a numit o pasăre în confruntarea rap. În viața reală, gaițele albastre pot fi comparați cu ratonii. Totuși, Mordecai este mai înalt decât Rigby. *Deși Mordecai este o gaiță albastră, nu poate zbura, după cum s-a văzut în „Un cârd de rățuște” (s-ar putea să nu fie adevărat - poate va zbura într-un episod viitor). *Ciocul lui prezintă un set întreg de dinți (la fel ca și la Margaret). *Are două degete la picioare în loc de obișnuitele patru. *Mordecai este unul dintre singurul personaj care nu și-a menționat rudele. Asta dacă nu-l luăm în seamă pe unchiul Steve care a fost înfățișat în Terror Tales of the Park II (deși nu este o apariție fizică). *În „Don” se spune că nu are niciun frate, dar asta nu înseamnă că este neapărat singur la părinți (poate avea una sau multe surori). *Ochii lui Mordecai sunt mai mari decât în mod normal în „Don”. *Conform episodului „Don”, Mordecai îl știe pe Rigby de când avea cinci sau șase ani. *Câteodată pieptul lui este de culoare albastru deschis, dar culoarea principală este albul, ca la toate gaițele albastre. *În „Întâlnește-ți creatorul”, aproape a murit de hipotermie când Rigby a stricat termostatul. *În episodul „Întâlnește-ți creatorul” a fost dezvăluit faptul că nu poate să stea la temperaturi de sub 10°C, sau își va pierde cunoștința. *În „Îmi place cu cortul”, a dezvăluit că a fost la Școala de Arte, dar în „Fool Me Twice” a spus că nu a absolvit. S-ar putea să nu fie adevărat și să fi fost doar o farsă. În „Meteor Moves”, i-a spus lui Margaret că a abandonat Școala de Arte din motive necunoscute. *Mordecai, ca și o gaiță albastră obișnuită, este un omnivor. A mâncat de două ori pasăre în „Amețit” și în „Tipul cu glugă”. A mâncat și o salată în „Corpul lui Rigby”. În „Deliciouă”, a mâncat ouă, o altă mâncare găsită în dieta unei gaițe albastre. *Trupa preferată a lui Mordecai este „Explozia creierului”. *Mordecai își semnează numele Mordo. *La câteva ocazii, Mordecai și Rigby și-au arătat interesul față de rap (ex. „Petrecărețul Pete”). *Are o altă înfățișare în „Episodul pilot” *În episodul pilot și în „Prima zi”, pletele lui Mordecai se scuturau la mișcarea capului. *În episodul „Înfruntarea”, când Rigby făcea rap, a dezvăluit că Mordecai a plâns când a văzut filmul „O mireasă foarte fericită”. Totuși, această parte nu a apărut la dublajul în limba română. *A fost poreclit Mordo, Mordecry, Wrongecai, Brodecai, Blondecai, și Mordy. *Mordecai îl strigă pe Rigby drept „Frate” în fiecare episod. *În „Restaurant de lux”, Mordecai este mai drăguț cu Musculosul. Îl învață cum să fie politicos. *După cum a dezvăluit în „Jurnalul”, Mordecai îi e frică de cuptoare cu microunde după ce s-a întâmplat în „E timpul”. *În „Jurnalul”, secretele lui Mordecai sunt dezvăluite - îi place să joace mult commando, îi place să cânte muzică pop de calitate îndoielnică, uneori când el și Rigby trebuie să curețe burlanele, ei merg la cafea, iar când ei au cumpărat saltele pentru paturi, Mordecai i-a luat salteaua lui Rigby, a pus-o sub salteaua lui și i-a spus lui Rigby că nu a mai venit. *În „Scos din uz” și „Caveman” sunt singurele momente în care îl vedem plângând. Similar lui Finn din „Să-nceapă aventura”, el plânge doar când o persoană iubită moare, sau într-un film romantic (cel puțin în Înfruntarea, când Rigby a menționat asta). *Mordecai este singura ființă știută care a terminat și a supraviețuit provocării Deliciouă. *În „Sărut rău”, Mordecai menționează că are propriile milkshake-uri numite de el „Mordoshake-uri” (deși numele a fost ideea lui Rigby). *În „Episodul special de Crăciun” ni se dezvăluie faptul că atunci când erau mici, el și cu Rigby își doreau o pelerină de invizibilitate *În „Sandvișul morții”, Mordecai (împreună cu Rigby și Benson) sunt văzuți practicând ca niște maeștri arta Kwon Do Mortal, deși Mordecai, Rigby și Benson nu sunt văzuți niciodată practicând arte marțiale. *Mordecai a sărutat-o pe Margaret de patru ori până acum, prima oară în „Sărut rău” (doar la început), iar apoi în „Picking Up Margaret”, „Meteor Moves” și „Steak Me Amadeus”. **Aproape că s-au sărutat în „Ursul morții”, „Sărut rău” (la sfârșit) și „Scutecel”. *În „Puterea”, au fost dezvăluie câteva lucruri pe care el și Rigby și le doreau - zborul, o casă gonflabilă care să zboare, o mașină albă cu flăcări, o borsetă care are o mănușă și care le poate da îmbrăcăminte cool și ochelari de soare, cu instrumente care arată ca și Puterea, și alte lucruri. Ex: echipament de bowling, zaruri normale și pufoase, și un CD cu muzică metal din anii '80. *În „Silver Dude”, a dezvăluit că în tinerețe avea păr lung și castaniu. es:Mordecai pt-br:Mordecai Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Personaje masculine Categorie:Personaje principale Categorie:Muncitori din Park Categorie:Sex feminin